Not anymore
by IIWillowII
Summary: Unlike her half sister Bella, Brooklyn Swan is bubbly, confident and a sarcastic seventeen year old. But she is in the shadow of Bella will someone help her learn to see that not everyone ignores her for her older sister will they be able to make brook love, laugh and to be happy - Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY** \- Unlike her half sister Bella, Brooklyn Swan is bubbly, confident and a sarcastic sixteen year old. But she is in the shadow of Bella will someone help her learn to see that not everyone ignores her for her older sister will they be able to make brook love, laugh and to be happy

 **DISCLAIMER** \- I just want to say I don't own Twilight and all the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

OoO

 **Prologue**

Some people wish for money and fame, all I wish for is not to be my sisters second choice...

I'm Brooklyn the younger sister of The swans.

OoO

"Hurry up brook!" My dad,Charlie called up the stairs.

Today was the day that my sister Bella would be moving from her home in Arizona to live with us in forks, well step-sister

We had the same dad Charle Swan the chief of police at forks, but we had different mothers Bella was brought into the world by Renée swan now soon to be Dwyer as she was remarrying a minor league baseball player called Phil.

Where as my mother was a Quileute women known as abbey uley, she had died 5 years after I was born so I don't remember much of her only that she was beautiful in every way possible my dad always tells me how much I look like her.

"Coming!" I shouted while making my way down the stairs my long straight dark brown almost black hair swished behind me as I walked.

"You excited that Bella is arriving today?" My dad asked as we hopped into the cruiser.

"I can't wait!" I explained with a false tone and a fake smile

I quickly turned away from him before he could see through my facade, the truth was that I had been dreading this moment form the first my dad had mentioned that she was coming to stay, every time Bella is here all attention is on her and I'm being left behind and forgotten about.

The thing about mine and Charlie's relationship was that we knew when each other needed time and right now that was what we both wanted,so the journey to the airport was sat in comfortable silence.

OoO

I was telling my dad about my dance recital while we waited for Bella's flight to arrive I was just about to get to the good part when my dad caught sight of Bella and left me standing there in the dust.

I couldn't help the frown that formed on my face as my dad walked away from me but quickly I recovered and plastered a grin on my face as I made my way over to them as they finished there awkward hug, I was tempted to laugh but dismissed the thought as I came to a halt beside Charlie.

Even though we were half related, me and Bella looked nothing alike, I had straight dark brown almost black hair and electric blue eye with sculpted jaw and cheekbones I had a figure that belonged on a sports magazine not to be cocky but that was all due to the fact that I had been dancing since i was two thanks to my mother I had kept on going after she died as a way of remembering her.

Where as Bella had reddish brown wavy hair with dull brown eyes and a bit of baby cheeks, her figure was average for someone who hated sports, One of the many thing that we didn't have in common.

I noticed the look of envy on her face as she scanned my figure and internally smirked thank the Lord all the years of pain from dancing have paid of, "hey bells!" I said my bubbly personality shining through as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug as much as I didn't like her I put up a show for my dad.

She seemed surprised and patted my back in an awkward manner I stepped back not wanting to endure the weirdness any longer "hello brook" Bella responded in a polite tone her voice shy, I smiled and took one of her bags and made my way to the cruiser, my dad slung an arm round my shoulders as we walked Bella on the other side of him with a cactus in her palms, I rolled my eyes and smiled up at Charlie who was to busy trying to talk to Bella...typical.

OoO

The car ride to our house was filled with uncomfortable silence I was normally the type of person to fill it in but I was in a bad mood as Charlie told me to go in the back to let Bella ride up front and it turns out I have to give Bella my room and move to the one at the back of the house on the ground floor as she wanted a window facing the street.

I wasn't really bothered but I was not showing them that I was secretly excited as I had my own bathroom and the window faced the outside forest which I was already planning on drawing, nature just calmed me, having a jog through the trails the sound of the rain pattering away or the crunch of the ground as you moved - I loved it.

Charlie parked the car in the drive and got out to help Bella, I stepped out into the drizzle smiling as I spun around, to look at my sister to see her looking at our little house with sceptical eyes. I knew she would not like our little White House with an arched roof and picket fencing it was nothing compared to the houses in Arizona but I loved the little house nothing less.

Once again I helped Bella with her bags and took them into her room, that once was mine.

I walked back down stairs to see that it was already 11:00, I bid everyone a good night and walked across the hallway leading to my new room. My bare feet padded against the wooden floor. I entered my room to find that all my stuff had been put away, I sighed in relief as that would be one less worry about tomorrow.

I grabbed a towel, a pair of bed shorts and one of my dad's old shirts. Disappearing into the bathroom to

have a shower and do my nightly routine of moisturising and brushing my teeth.

I made my way sluggishly towards my bed and climbed under the covers. Drifting of to sleep to the sound of the trees swaying and the rain hitting the ground softly...

OoO

I heard my door open softly and felt a light kiss on my forehead, I knew it was my dad. Smiling slightly I fell into a peaceful sleep, snuggling deeper into my covers...

OoO

 **Authors Note**

I know it's not the best, I'm still not sure who to pair Brooklyn with so if you could give me your thought that would be appreciated.

I was thinking of Jacob or Paul but I'm still not decided.

Thank you

Willow X


	2. The other swan

**Authors Note**

thank you for al the lovely reviews I enjoy reading sorry if this chapters a bit long

willow x

 **Disclaimer** -

sadly I don't own twilight the amazing Stephanie Meyer does.

Hey guys willow here and this is the first chapter of not anymore! Ahhhhh!

OoO

"Bella,Brook! Time to get up for school!" Our dad shouted from the living room.

I slowly got out of my bed not wanting to get head rush. Making my way towards the kitchen, rounding the corner I spotted my dad sitting at the small table with a newspaper in hand "good morning dad!" I chirped and kissed him on the cheek. Charlie smiled up at his daughter and replied with a gruff morning, Bella and dad were not morning people.

"Want some coffee?" I asked as I made myself a hot chocolate and put two bagels in the toaster, a few seconds later the bagels popped up, as I was spreading butter onto the bagel. Bella walked in her hair looking like a haystack, I turned around to the counter so they could not see my lips wobble with laughter.

"No thanks Brookie" Charlie replied using my childhood nickname.

"Morning char-dad" Bella said while poring cereal into a bowl, I glared at her back as she had almost called our dad Charlie she could have least remembered as he was willing her to come into our home, with not that much of an explanation.

I swiftly picked up my mug and plate muttering that I had to get ready, and walked out of the room not before hearing my dad ask My sister if he could have some coffee, resulting in me spilling my drink on the carpet out of shock. I practically sprinted to my room and slammed the door shut, I was so annoyed that he just asked that it was like I hadn't just asked that a few seconds ago.

Scampering into the bathroom I splashed my face with water to get rid of my thoughts and danced my way around my room getting ready while finishing of my breakfast.

OoO

I put on my favourite grey pocket t-shirt, a black and red flannel with long sleeves over the top and a pair of black leggings that reached just above my ankles. I was already wearing my gold earrings so I just combed through my hair that reached passed my shoulders and put on some black eyeliner, light eyeshadow and nude off my look with my favourite pair of Nike Blazers.

I grabbed my blue backpack and rain coat while heading out my room,talking was what I heard as I reached the entrance. Curiosity took over me which lead me to opening the door ever so slightly just to spot billy black and his son Jacob, I flung open the door and raced towards Billy I bent down to wrap my arms around the old man that was now sitting in a wheelchair after an accident a few years ago.

I pulled back and gave him the biggest grin I could muster.

"Hello to you brook" he said with a chuckle, me laughing along with him, I danced over to Jacob ruffling his ponytail as I walk passed towards my dad, he glared at me which resulted in me sticking out my tongue like a 3 year old.

"So what do you think?" My father asked making me turn around.

"Of what?"I replied Totally oblivious to the truck behind us.

"Of the truck?" My father Chuckling at my shocked face as I caught a glimpse of the truck that I've always adored I used to ask my dad if I could have it when Jake had rebuilt the interior.

 _Did he really get this for me,_ I thought happily, but that was ruined when Bella came bounding down the front steps, Charlie asking her if she liked the homecoming present to which she loved and eagerly sat in side the cabin with Jacob following behind with a goofy grin on his face.

I decide that I would walk to school to get rid of my anger,my father knew how much I loved that truck but he gave it to his dear little Bella - I was fuming.

OoO

I entered the school building all my anger vanished from my system as i made the way towards my locker knowing that's where my two best friends were waiting for me.

"Chloe! Piper!" I yelled over the noisy teenagers. They both rushed towards me with a bright smile, I grinned as we all hugged with a laugh I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked searching my face for any explanation.

"N-nothing" I squeaked out, annoyed that they could read me like a book. Chloe raised her eyebrows giving me an _I know you_ look.

"Something is wrong Brook" piper said softly "you can tell us, you know" placing a reassuring hand in my shoulder.

That when I exploded, ranting on about how Bella came to stay, me giving up my bedroom for her!, how my dad decided to give her the truck I had always wanted and how he didn't even say bye as I stalked down the street.

By the end I was breathless and my hands were shaking, Chloe and piper giving me sympathetic looks.

It felt good to get it of my chest and when I least expected piper blurted out that my sister was a selfish pig. Which ended up with us laughing they always knew how to make me feel better. Before I could respond the bell rang, sighing we all got up.

"I'll see you guys at lunch" Chloe said before diapering into the swarm of teens.

"Don't worry about your sister too much" Piper reassured me as she walked of to her own class

I headed the opposite way of to English, trying to ignore the murmurs of students talking about the new swan coming to forks high.

Escaping the crowded halls I slipped into the class and took my seat at the far back beside a shy girl named Angela Webber, "Hey Brooklyn" she said softly.

"Hi" I whispered back, this was our normal conversation- unless one of us needed help- but I didn't mind, we both knew that we were comfortable with each other.

oOo

The lessons whizzed by, everywhere I walked you could hear whispers about my sister, I was getting sick of them. Walking into the lunch hall I spotted piper and Chloe sitting at a table at the back of the hall, they were hard to miss, Chloe had deep red hair as she was going through a stage of rebellion against her parents and piper was always wearing a bandana round her head an easy way of recognising where she was, as not a lot of people wore them now.

I quickly made my way over to the table, I didn't need to get food as I had to keep a strict diet for dancing. I had food in my bag for that,the only reason I was doing it was because piper talked me into it as we both attended dance.

"Honestly people are going on about your sister like she's wearing a freaking bright neon pink ugly top!" Piper hisses as soon as I sat down. Chloe and I shared a glance before bursting out with laughter. Making the 4 tables nearest to us turn around to look at us strangely.

I spotted my sister going to sit at a table with Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, this couldn't be good.

"Why is she sitting with _them_ " Chloe grumbled her eyes narrowing.

"I have no idea" I replied she had no Clue what was in store with that table, Jessica was the queen of gossip spreads anything that she can get her hands on until it spreads all around this small town.

Mike Newton wanted any girl he laid eyes on if he didn't get one girl he would jump to the next there were many more people there like that

The only ones I liked were Ben and Angela, I looked over to the Cullen table out of habit I mean who wouldn't - to find Edward freaking Cullen staring at Bella, honestly even he is looking at her!

Not wanting to Focus on my step sister any longer I tuned into the discussion my best friends were having, and soon found me forgetting about her and having fun.

oOo

I looked around the car park, trying to decide if I should ask Bella to give me a ride home, or should I just walk. Mother Nature gave me a sign by making it rain.

I practically sprinted over to Bella's truck, knocking on her window, impatiently waiting as she rolled down the protesting window manually - eventually I was able to talk to her as a gap was made.

"Hey bells do you mind giving me a lift?"I asked politely trying not to get annoyed at the rain pelting me.

"Yeah,hop in" Bella replied smiling, probably at me looking like a drownt rat. Jumping into the cabin I shut the door behind me and shrugged of my bag,sighing at the heat blasting through the heaters.

"Thanks" smiling at her as I replied , I then placed my earphones in and turned up my music full blast as there was not chance of a comfortable conversation happening anytime soon and the fact that the music was rubbish.

The car ride was quick and uneventful as I was just singing along to music as Bella was concentrating on the road ahead.

Unlocking the door I dumped my bag on the floor, hung up my rain coat then made my way into the kitchen to start making dinner as I was chopping up the vegetables for the stew I heard my sisters door slam shut she was probably upset about Edward Cullen not talking to her in biology incident, but I didn't care.

I'm not just hating her for the fact that I'm sloppy seconds when Bella is in the picture it's that fact that she may look like a cute puppy but then she will come back to bite you in the back of you are on the bad side of her, it's always been like that and I've gave up trying to talk or make sure she's alright as I never get the favour returned.

I plopped the vegetables in with the stew in the slow cocker when Charlie walked in the front door, hearing the clatter of his keys and gun being put away then the sound of his boots thudding along the landing, turning around at the exact moment he walked in.

"Something smells good,Brook" Charlie said sniffing the air, giggling at him as I walked up to peck his cheek.

"I know it's your favourite stew and vegetables with mash potatoes" then walked into the living room with my father in tow to watch the game.

OoO

An hour into it I got up to dish out the dinner onto plates for the 3 of us.

"Dinner!" I shouted my perky voice ringing through the house, hearing Bella coming down the stairs and my dad getting up from his seat I set all the plates down on the circular table and sat down waiting for them both to get here.

The dinner was filled with me and Charlie talking with little inputs from Bella which was fine with me.

OoO

After tea I retreated to the safety of my room and started on my homework I had nothing on tonight as dance didn't start until the weekend which I was looking forward to..

I ended up falling asleep wrapped up in my blanket with my pyjamas on and papers scattered around me

Today was tiring...

OoO

 **Authors Note**

Thanks for reading I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I love writing it, please tell me if there are any mistakes I try to prof read before posting

I have decided to pair Brooklyn with Paul as the story is about her being second to her sister as Jacob in the book and movie is obsessed with Bella while Paul doesn't like Her, In a while I may write a Jacob and oc.

One last thing as I am pairing her with Paul, I would very much appreciate if you could give me an idea of how I should introduce the two to each other.

Thank you

Willow X


	3. First sight

**Authors Note**

Brooklyn eventually meets Paul, yay! Getting to the good stuff

 **Disclaimer**

Again I don't own twilight or any of the characters only my OC, Stephanie Meyer does.

OoO

The weekdays passed by slowly, Bella was obsessing over Edward Cullen thinking that she was the reason that he wasn't at school. Honestly how could you be so annoyed over a boy who didn't even speak a word to you!

My step-sister was weird, and that was an understatement. I was so glad that Saturday was here. No homework! For once, the gods are looking out for me.

I called Piper quickly "Ready for the recital!" I squealed

"Absolutely!" She cheered out "listen I'll see you there. I have to get my things ready"

"Alright girl, I'll see you later" I replied before hanging up.

I heard the door slam close, quickly I ran down stairs with my dance bag to see Bella and my dad speaking.

"Dad thanks so much for finishing work early, to take me shopping" Bella said

"No problem kiddo" Charlie said ruffling her hair

WAIT WHAT?!

"D-dad I though you were coming to my dance recital?" I spoke up, he looked from Bella to me, to Bella to me.

"Sorry brook, I promised Bella and I can go to your other recitals...okay" he said

"But you promised you would come...last time you had to work late, and the time before that, and the other time-" I was cut off by my step-sister

"Alright we get the picture, Charlie said that he will come to your other dance things" she said uninterested

"He can go shopping with you some other time too!" I yelled she never even had the decency to call him dad.

"Brook enough!" Our dad order before walking out the door Bella in tow.

Tears welled up in my eyes, but quickly I wiped them away.

I got to the hall where our dance was held, I was still mad but I pushed that aside to focus on my dancing.

OoO

"Whoo thank god it's over!" Piper said pushing open the double doors, I nodded my head in agreement "Hey do you want a ride?"

"No it's okay, I'm just gonna walk" my friend gave me a sceptical look before shrugging

"Alright have it your way" she got into her car and drove off after saying goodbye.

In truth I wanted to be alone, I didn't want to go home just yet in the fear of getting a telling off from my dad. And facing Bella...

I ended up waking through the woods to clear my head, I was on my last string with Bella and Charlie I was ready to snap which I didn't want to do to my father it's not his fault that she has everyone wrapped around her little finger like always...

I had been walking for a while who knows how long, I was starting to regret my decision as I had no idea where I was also I was in need of a drink.

I heard a twig snap from behind me _. Oh no, oh no I'm going die, I'm going to die_ , I started panicking thinking of an escape route if needed, I instantly realised that, that would be no use as I had no idea of where I was and i wasn't the fastest of , hesitating I spun around hoping that it was not a bear or the death of me, but all I saw was a very large, muscled frame. Of a guy. Great.

Cautiously I lifted up my head to meet a pair of brown eyes...

(AN/ you think I could stop there)

OoO

The feeling that tingled through my body as I looked into his deep drown eyes, they were nothing like Bella's, his were full of life they would make you want to stare into them for the rest of your life, it was unusual the brown orbs had specs of gold, but I felt drawn to them and to this guy that was standing in front of me.

It was a weird feeling nothing I've ever experienced I didn't have any correct words forming in my brain all that was there was a pile of mush and goo, I'm normally not like this around boys, I always end up being sarcastic and witty to repeal them away, but with the mysterious brown eyed boy I found myself not wanting to,I wanted to know him, what was his favourite colour, song, animal...

I wanted to know everything about him, It felt like hours standing there staring at him like a psycho but in reality it was only a matter of seconds.

Quickly snapping out of it when I saw his lips move to say something, but I was so entranced,I hadn't caught onto what was said.

"P-p-pardon?" I asked stuttering, Dummy! Dummy! Dummy! I thought internally whacking myself.

"What are you doing in the woods alone?" He asked sternly but concern was lacing his word.

"I-I do-don't know where I am I thought this was the w-way home but I'm not sure, I just wanted to let of some steam" I found myself still stuttering as I answered brown eyes that's what I would call him until I knew his name.

"Well you shouldn't be out here alone the woods are dangerous" brown eyes grumbled out.

"Why are you out here then?" I asked challenging him with a raised eyebrow.

The faintest of smirks dance across his face and amusement across those eyes, but was quickly away as soon as it came masked with a hard face, I found myself not liking.

"That doesn't matter,come on I'll show you out of here" his face still hard as he weaved the way through trees and bushes expertly while glancing back at me every few seconds.

About 10 minutes later we emerged out the thick underbrush, the walk was filled with silence but it wasn't awkward, it felt right for some reason.

I looked around to find that we were in La Push, I recognised the little houses and the cliffs surrounding first beach.

"How did I end up here" muttering to myself as I looked around. Brown eyes must of heard as his eye looked confused for a fraction of a second but I still saw.

He was about to say something when a loud howl rang through the air, brown eyes instantly alert looking around casting his gaze to the forest then back at me he asked "do you know Billy Black?" Replying with a stiff nod he gripped my upper arm and lead me down the dirt road, I wondered how strong brown eyes was as he had quite a strong grip but, I knew that wasn't his max strength.

The thought was quickly dismissed as we reached the blacks house that was all to familiar to me, as I had been hear many times with my dad.

Another howl ripped through the air, brown eyes stiffened then turned to look down at me and into my eyes. Quickly muttering for me to go inside.

I was softly pushed towards the house as he sprinted into the woods behind, brown eyes was gone, tempted to follow him I was about to take a foot of the porch when My father open the front door his face filled with worry...

 **Authors note**

Sorry to leave this on a cliffhanger but come on every story needs one...

Thank you for the reviews they have given me ideas so if you have anymore feel free to suggest them.

Thanks

Willow X


	4. Paul

**Disclaimer**

I do not own twilight not creative enough to be able to make such an amazing book Stephanie Meyer has.

OoO

As charlie shut the door behind him, his worry was shortly replaced with relief as he caught me standing there on the porch, before I knew it I was swept up into a bone crushing hug by my father, the tears streaming down my face as I hugged him back, I knew I was selfish, I hadn't thought things through.

"I-I-I'm s-so so-sorry d-dad" I said through the tears, my body shaking with sobs, everything I had been holding in came out in that moment, the fact that I was stupid enough not to call anyone to tell them where I was, the fact that Bella was taking my father away from me, that Bella was always first.

"It's alright kiddo,what's with all the crying, is this about me not coming to your recital." Charlie said while stroking my hair in a comforting way, I simply nodded not wanting to say anything as I knew I wouldn't be able to stop my self coming out with the real reason.

Even though Charlie was awkward with Bella, he wasn't with me probably because I have lived in the same house as him all my life.

I calmed down after a few minutes, my tears turned to sniffles,as my dad lead me to the cruiser after telling Billy I was here.

I was totally unaware of the grey wolf with brown eyes watching in the distance...

OoO

That night I went to my room after dinner that Bella made not wanting to talk to anyone and found my thoughts drifting away to think of brown eyes then I hit me...

I didn't know his name.

I made it one of the things to do this week, figure out his name.

OoO

The weekdays passed by with a few events, Edward Cullen came back and had started to talk to my sister. Great (mark the sarcasm)

Bella had almost got crushed by Tyler's van, but the heroic Edward Cullen saved her, I don't know how it happens so fast, I was already suspicious of the Cullen's but this made me more. The one thing that was stuck in my head was there not normal.

Chloe, piper and I decided to go to first beach on Saturday as it was supposed to be warm, a rare thing in forks.

And Bella had been asked to the spring dance next week by 3 people but she turned them down, making up an excuse to get out of it, she wanted Edward Cullen to ask her, I know this as she said so in her sleep.

Embarrassing right, the only thing I was looking forward to was Saturday with Chloe and piper as we decided to go surfing, which we all learned at camp a few years back.

That's how we became friends.

~FLASHBACK~

"Brooklyn, Chloe and piper on red team please" the leader at camp had announced

We were on the same team for the duration of camp. Our bond grew and we started to hang out, we have been inseparable since.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I smiled at the memory and suddenly felt better.

OoO

Saturday was here after a long week of school, my dad seemed not so wrapped around Bella, it maybe might be due to the fact that I have been watching the games with him on the tv when Billy couldn't come.

I was waiting for Chloe to come pick me up then we would go get piper ,Chloe was picking us up as she was the only one out of the 3 of us who had a car.

When Bella came down the stairs dressed in jeans and a top, doesn't she know it's hot outside. Obviously not. "Bella it's roasting outside" I spoke up, she turned her head towards me and frowned.

"I don't like showing skin" was all my step sister said before walking out the door and driving off.

Well that was one of the most social conservatives we have had. Having no time to dwell on it as a car honked from outside, I rushed outside into the warm breeze to see Chloe's old Volkswagen, it was running good for its age, I jumped inside and dumped my surfboard in the back seat to find Chloe's already there.

We both just chatted about nothing in particular on the way to pipers who lived in the middle of forks and La push. When we were all in and sorted, the music was blasting from the speakers with us horrendously singing along, with a few laughing fits along the way, eventually we made it to first beach families, high school kids from forks and La push were scattered in bunches across the sand as we made our way down with the surfboards, a few people were in the surfing but not a lot most were lounging or siting in the shallow end.

"You guys ready!" I shouted at the two beside me as we lined up our boards.

"3!,2!,1! GO!" Piper yelled as we set of into the water.

OoO

I emerged from the water about an hour later as the water was starting to get choppy. I spotted Chloe and piper drying of. I trotted over there while water was dripping off me, my two friends laughed at the sight of me, I just mocked their high pitched laughter annoyed at them.

OoO

The 3 of us were soaking up the sun as we lay in our beach towels, that's when I saw Bella walking with Jacob... Wonder what that's about. Maybe she's trying to get him under her little finger like the rest of them. My attention was not in them long as my friends started to pack up there things.

"You want a ride home Brookie" Chloe asked turning around to face me, shaking my head I replied to her

"No in fine, I'll phone my dad to take me home when he finishes of as I don't have my keys" that was stupid of me now what am I going to do for the next two hours or so.

"Okay if your sure" piper said unsure, once again nodding they turned around to walk up to the car, I waved to them before making my way down the beach, while kicking pebbles with my shoe.

"Fancy seeing you here" a husky voice came from behind me, I jumped startled, turning around with a hand over my rapid beating heart, to find that I was face to face with brown eyes. Internally squealing as I noticed he talked to me first.

Omg I'm turning into Bella when she sees Edward I thought grimly while calming myself down.

"Hey! You almost gave me a heart attack" replying to him when my brain registered that I had to talk before he really thought I was a psychopath.

He chuckled deeply "Paul" he said

"What?" I asked confused

"My name it's Paul" he said with another laugh

"Oh" I said with a laugh felling really dumb "I'm Brooklyn, it's nice actually finally meet you"

OoO

 **Authors Note**

YAY! They finally know each other's name, thanks again for all the lovely comments I love your feedback it just make me want to write more.

Another thing I know some of use wanted Jacob and Oc so I have just posted that, If you want to tell me your views on the first chapter I would love that

Thank you

Willow X


	5. Conversation

**Authors Note**

I couldn't help myself I had to update again, just don't expect this all the time but I'll try my hardest.

 **Disclaimer**

Unfortunately I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does

OoO

I repeated Paul in my head about ten times, the name suited him perfectly, it went with those big brown eyes and his sculpted jaw and chiselled cheek bones.

Great now I was ogling him snap out of it! I shouted at my self before he caught me.

"Yeah, last time I didn't catch on to your name" I said confidently, despite my inner fan girl, at this boy in front of me.

"Yeah I didn't get the chance to tell you on our last encounter" he said with a crooked grin, making my heart thump against my rib cage.

"Do you want to come on a walk with me?" Brown eyes asked, even though I knew his name I still liked to keep to the nickname. Wait me? He wants to go on a walk with me, my thoughts went wild as I replied with a shy nod.

We walked along the beach that was starting to look vacant, with most of the teenagers gone. Only a few families where dotted along the beach.

He came to a halt at a fallen log and motioned with his finger for me to sit down, to which I complied.

I stared at the waves crashing against the cliff wall and the waves rolling up the sandy beach waiting for Paul to say something.

"So why were you even out in the woods yesterday?" He asked cocking an eyebrow

"Did that question keep you all night?" I said half serious half teasing

Brown eyes laughed "maybe... anyway are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Hmmm, only if you tell me why you were out in the woods?"

"Done!"

"I just had to get away from my sister, that's all"

"Whys that?" He asked, seeming interested, I didn't want to tell him but something inside of me shouted for me to tell, that I should trust this mysterious man who has consumed my thoughts.

"My step-sister just moved to forks about a month ago and she's already got everyone wrapped around her finger..." I was going to stop there but all my feelings and rants just came pouring out of my mouth.

"Every time she's in the room everyone forgets about me, I mean I don't like attention but it's my family and closest friends, that just makes it worse, she even made my dad go shopping with here when he was supposed to come to my dance recital that's why I was in the woods the day I met you" I finished my breathing laboured as I finally realised what Bella was doing to me.

It had been a couple of minutes that I stopped my rant and Paul hadn't said a word, I was starting to get up from my seat beside him, when a tanned hand reached out to grip my wrist.

"Don't go, I was just thinking why anyone would do that" he said smiling up at me and making me sit back down.

We ended up staring at the waves for a while in silence. Until I got fed up, I wanted to hear his voice.

"Want to play 20 questions?" I chirped, my voice startling him, hmmm he must have a lot on his mind I thought with concern.

"Okay" brown eyes answered with his beautiful husky voice, that melted my heart.

I learned that his favourite colour was blue, his favourite animal was wolf (hint, hint) he loved to go cliff diving with his friends which sparked my attention.

"Wait, wait you jump of cliffs. Into the water. With no safety gear on?" I gasped

"Yup, but don't worry sweetheart, none of us has got hurt before" he replied giving me a wink, my heart leaped in my chest when called me sweetheart. Quickly I just laughed it off.

"I was just wondering it sounds kinda fun" I said with a smirk, I now wanted to try it.

He laughed "leave it to the big boys"

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled, I noticed that it was getting late. Oh crap! My dad is going to be so worried! Quickly I took out my phone seeing missed calls from my dad, Bella, Chloe and Piper. "Oh my god is that honesty the time" I said standing up starting to phone my dad before he sends out a stupid search party, I turned to Paul "uh...I-I got to go, I'll see you around"

"Yeah, sure" he replied giving me a smile but I seen concern in his brown eyes

Quickly I walked away just in time as my dad answered the phone "BROOKLYN ROSE SWAN YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" He yelled, while I flinched he never raised his voice or used my full name.

"Dad I-I'm sorry I didn't realise the time!" I exclaimed

"It's almost 11:00 at night Brooklyn!" My dad said calming down but his tone was still angry.

"I'll come home right now" i said while speed walking up the beach and up the steps towards the road.

"Okay" Charlie said while sighing, I could imagine him running a hand through his hair.

I hung up and made my way down the dark road leading to forks. I was halfway down the road when a car honked at me. I just kept walking not wanting to turn round. Whoever was in that car was Inpatient as there was no path on this part of the road.

"Can't you just you round me!" I yelled frustrated, then I heard the familiar husky chuckle that had come from the one and only Paul lahote. I spun around quickly coming face to face with his passenger door. I stood there just looking at it.

"Well are you getting in" brown eyes said chuckling as I climbed into his car.

"Thank you" I gratefully at him, I didn't want to walk any longer as surfing had tired me out.

"It's okay" I heard him murmur as I laid my head against the cool window, "hey are you okay" Paul asked the worry evident in his words, I nodded and told him that I was just tired from dancing and surfing, he seemed surprised that I did those things but then he let me be as I laid my head back down.

I hadn't realised we were close to my house until the sound of Paul's car stoping alerted me, I looked over to him to see that he was already looking at me blushing under his gaze.

I leaned over and gave him a hug, stiffening up he seemed shocked but quickly recovered and returned the gesture. I sighed at his touch.

"Thank you for today Paul I really appreciate it" I said tiredly, as I pulled back, not wanting to let go but I had to.

I made my way to get out of the car when his hand grabbed mine sending a tingle of electricity up my arm.

"You know you can call me any time" he said softly his eyes gentle

"But-" I started but Paul cut me of " I wrote my number on your hand while you fell asleep in my car" he grinned cheekily, I just laughed and smiled up at him, Paul was tall for an 18 year old which I also learned about him today.

"Goodnight Paul" I whispered

"Night sweetheart, have sweet dreams" brown eyes replied with a breathtaking smile, once again my heart lurched at the nickname.

As I watched Paul drive away from the door, I hadn't realised that Bella was standing behind me.

"Where were you!" Bella yelled "You better not have been with one of those boys from Sams gang"

"Bella just leave me alone, I'm too tired to speak right now" I said sleepily trying to walk past her but she blocked my way

"No, brook you have to tell me where you went, honestly Charlie was freaking out!" She screamed, I winced I never wanted to make my dad scared, I was angry at Bella she has never once cared about me and she's still calling dad Charlie

"Just because Edward wants to know your every move doesn't mean you have to know mine!" I yelled back before running inside to be face to face with my dad, instantly I threw my arms around him tightly "I'm sorry I scared you"

He returned his youngest daughters embrace and murmured for her to go to bed. He could never be mad at her, she looked just like abbey, and he was the daughter that stayed with him. He couldn't do that to her.

After getting changed then adding Paul to my contact list on my phone i crawled into bed wrapping the covers around me tightly, I let my thoughts once agin drift to brow eyes

Paul... Mission accomplished

Then it went dark

 **Authors Note**

I know that in my Jacob and Oc story I said that I would update every second day but as I am off, I couldn't stop writing.

Here's the chapter for those of use who wanted some Bella bashing, I would love to know how you are finding the story so far.

Thank you

Willow X


	6. The truth

**Disclaimer**

Stephanie Meyers owns twilight all I own is my Oc

 **Authors Note**

OMG! I just want to say a massive thank you to those who who have spent their time to read my story, I get so happy every time a review, favourite, follow , or alert comes up in my inbox, I get up to tell my sister that I have more followers than her... LOL! :D, i never expected to get as many people who actually want to read this story. It makes me want to write even more, just Thank You X

Now onto the chapter

OoO

Bella hasn't talked to me in over a week after my out burst, but who did I care, she's done way worse, plus she has Edward. The lover boy who I found in her room the other night, they were to busy kissing to notice my presence. So I had quickly backed away, I hadn't told our father I would use the excuse for when I needed it...

Paul and I had been texting most nights but there was a place in the front of my mind wanting to see his face again, but he always had a reason not to see me, I have work, got the flu, have to look after my dad, 3 weeks of this I gave up. Something wasn't right and I was determined to find out.

Over the 2 weeks, there had been a growing pain in my chest, but I dismissed it as cramps, Bella's birthday passed, the Cullen's had a party for her which I did not go to - they creep me out, the day after the family packed up and moved just like that, with no reason at all.

That's when Bella turned into a zombie not eating or drinking, she never went out and now that schools started she sits at the Cullen table by herself, even though we are related, I couldn't even feel sorry for her and that's when the screaming fest started, I would wake up to Bella screaming, having to run up the stairs and sit with her until she went back to sleep. I didn't even like her I was doing this for Charlie, I felt even worse as Piper and Chloe weren't here to give me comfort, piper was away to Spain for a family holiday and Chloe was at her brothers in Texas. And to lay on top of no sleep, my best friends being away, a pain in my chest and Paul not wanting to meet me. I was losing it.

Bella started to get better, she was spending time with Jacob, that was one worry relieved from my many others. She would come home smiling and the screaming stopped, meaning I could get sleep, but I still stayed awake waiting for it to start back up again.

Another week had passed, I was sitting in the kitchen glaring holes in my phone, hoping that Paul's name would flash up on the screen but it never did.

Bella came down the stairs, looking around for her car keys, "where you going Bella" I asked as she was about to step out the door.

"La push" was her curt answer,I shot up grabbing my phone and backpack. As I headed out the door and into Bella's truck, if she wouldn't let me come with her I would walk, I just wanted an answer from brown eyes.

Bella didn't object to me riding with her as she pressed hard on the pedal her old Chevy roaring as we made our way down the freeway to the reservation. Wow could it be any louder

You could guess what the car ride was filled with...

Yep silence.

I hopped out the truck as soon as it rolled to a stop Bella following behind I stood on the porch beside my step sister as she conversed with Billy. The door shut and Bella turned to me shaking her head. I stood up straight and started to walk towards the cab, when Bella nudged me, she was looking at over the back of me. I turned round to see Sam...Sam I forgot his last name, Jared Cameron, Embry Call and who I had been looking for the one and only Paul Lahote.

I had been staring awhile and hadn't noticed that Bella was standing face to face with Sam, I speed walked across the field to see that she had slapped Paul across the face and he was now shaking his whole body bent over.

Suddenly in the place of Paul was a ginormous size wolf and he was stalking towards my step sister, I bolted the rest of the way to stand in between Bella and the boy I had just became friends with without thinking. The wolf stopped and looked up at me his big brown eyes looked exactly like Paul's that when I knew I wouldn't get hurt.

Hesitating I reached my hand out towards the grey wolf, the guys behind looked at me amazed. My hand connected with the wolfs head as I stroked the soft wirily fur gently. "You have to calm down" I murmured, my voice quite. Paul was calming down gradually... But that didn't last long as Jacob came out of his house shouting at me to get away causing brown eyes to snarl his nose scrunching up and his lips pulled back showing his teeth. My hand started quivering out if fear, It was hard not to feel frightened, but I stayed there for Paul's sake.

I looked behind me to see a russet brown wolf coming towards us, I didn't budge. Even though my brain was screaming for me to run, I heard how angry Jacob was about me being near Paul, I wondered why... I wasn't able to think for long as a wet snout pushed me out of the way, I twisted my head around once I had hit the ground.

My step sister had made an escape earlier and was now watching in shock. Paul snarled warningly at Jacob, coming to stand protectively In front of my form lying on the ground, they looked concentrated like they were talking to each other.

Without warning Paul lunged at Jacob snarling and snapping as they rolled in a heap into the woods, Sam following after the two teenagers.

I stared after them, wondering what just happened,

My sister and I were taken to Emily's place - Sam's fiancé

Embry drove Bella's red truck as we were both trying to recover. He pulled up to a yellow cabin-like house that looked very homely. Jared jumped out from the truck and opened the door for us. I said a quiet thank you as I got out, Bella obviously had no manners as she said nothing, I rolled my eyes.

"Wait. should go back and make sure Jacob is okay," Bella suggested looking stressed

To be honest I was to, I had just realised that the pain in my chest was gone... Hmm weird.

"I hope Paul gets some teeth in him. Serve him right for messing with an imp-," Jared said ignoring her, but stopped mid sentence as a looked dawned across his face,what was he going to say.

"No way," Embry objected "Jake's a natural. I bet you ten that Paul doesn't touch him."

"It's on," Jared said with a nod. "Paul's been at it longer. He'll win."

Was it just me or were they talking about this a bit too normally? Not the part about them being able to become wolves, but the part where they were talking about how Jacob and Paul were fighting. Jared and Embry didn't look worried at all.

"No one will get seriously hurt, right?" I asked.

Embry and Jared shared a glance before exploding with loud booming laughter. I gave them an a grin as I quipped up " I bet you they both get a bite" even though I didn't want Paul to get hurt I felt that I had to get the rest of the guys to like me as my heart was telling me I would be spending a lot of time around these people,they must be wolves to as they were to calm about this situation.

"Oh your on shorty!" Jared said. After regaining from their state of surprise, I glared at the nickname,

"Hey! Giant I'm not short I'm petite."I argued with a pout.

"I think I'm going to like you" Embry chuckled with Jared agreeing. I was trying to take my mind of the wolf business by changing the conversation.

Bella looked at me with a glare I shot her one back raising my eyebrow, she turned her gaze away from me towards Embry when he said "Come on in, guys. We won't bite," I could tell he was a huge jokester.

I walked up the steps with Bella following behind me, Embry paused before we got to the door. Jared already in the little house"Oh hey, about Emily...Don't stare. It bugs sam"he said quietly.

"Why would we stare?" Bella asked.

Embry didn't respond but entered the house. Bella looked confused.I was to having no idea what he meant, I stepped cautiously into the home, I didn't like just walking in like I own the place I only do that at Bryn's house or my own.

I stepped further into the hallway, "Hey you two" a woman's voice said to the two boys as she walked in to greet them. She turned around and saw us, I could see the full view of her face and I immediately knew why Sam didn't like it when people stared at her. She had 3 deep scars running along the right side of her face that pulled the corner of her mouth into a frown it ran along down her arm and stopped before a main artery - My father had taught me about this as I used to go hunting with him when I was 14, I wondered what had happened to her. I couldn't imagine how much pain she would have been in. She was still beautiful despite the nasty scars, She had long black hair and tanned skin that everyone on the reservation naturally had. I was fairly tanned seeming as my mother was Quileute so I had some sort of tanned tint to my skin, where as Bella was ghostly pale.

Emily smiled and greeted us. "Hello," she said her face neutral.

"Uh, hi," I stepped forward as a genuine smile spread across my face. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Brooklyn swan."

"Hi, Brooklyn. I'm Emily. And you are?" She turned to ask my step sister.

Before she could respond, Jared answered, "Bella Swan. Who else? The one that Jacob always goes on about, when will Bella call" His mouth was full of food, but that didn't stop him from talking.

Embry cut in "should I call her, should I call then hang up" he said while laughing the two boys high fived as I laughed along.

Emily rolled her eyes before she smiled again. "So you're the vampire girl," she said to Bella.

Wait what, WHAT! I stared wide eyes at Emily to Bella then to Jared and Embry. The two wolf boys shared a look of recognition.

"And you're the wolf girl," my sister responded with a nod. I knew about the wolves I had witnessed them. But vampires I thought they were made up.

"Guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one," Emily said with a little shrug.

I was panicking to much to ask about what they were on about I shook my head not believing them, as they continued with the conversation, sliding slowly down the wall.

I caught in the discussion when Bella spoke. "You know...Jacob never said anything to me…"

"Believe me. He wanted to tell you everything, but he couldn't. That's a wolf thing," Embry explained. "Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not. Do you know what else? We can hear each other's thoughts. It's another wolf thing."I couldn't even think about what they were saying, all that was rushing through my mind was one word vampire

"Will you just shut up?" Jared said loudly. "This chick runs with vampires."

"I can't really run with vampires," Bella said. "Because they're fast."

Clearly, the wolves and vampires did not get along and what my sister just said offended them.

"Oh yeah? Well, we're faster," Jared replied. "Freaked out yet?"

Bella shook her head. "You're not the first monsters I've met."

"Jake's right," Embry smiled. "You're good with the weird."

That's when I sprang up from my position on the floor I stopped them from continuing "VAMPIRES WHAT, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" I screamed near hysterics. While pacing up and down the small living area we had moved into.

That moment Sam came bursting through the door, his eyes landed on Emily, his unsmiling face changed into one of adoration. As he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her scarred face multiple times making her giggle. But it only lasted a few seconds as Emily whispered something to Sam to which he looked over at me now sitting on the couch.

"Brooklyn" someone whispered softly I looked up into the eyes of Sam. "I'm sorry you found out this way I wish it could have been calmer. But seeming as you already know a bit about us do you want to know about vampires to" his voice was comforting.I nodded may as well kill two birds with one stone.

And that's when I found out about them the vampires... To my horror the Cullen's were vampires too, I knew something was up with that family, they were to fake to perfect.

I was about to give Bella a mouthful of how stupid she was when the door opened,Jacob and Paul pushing each other and laughing through the door. Embry and Jared surrounded the two boys and turned around to me with glum expressions.

"Fair played shorty" Jared said while handing me ten dollars, with Embry behind him.

"What" I asked confused. I had no clue why they were handing me money.

"You won the beat" Embry responded. A look of realisation crossed my face as I laughed shaking my head, Bella and Jacob had gone for a walk so I had no ride home. I was going to started heading of,"I was joking but I'll take the money" I got up skipped over to them taking the money with a cheeky smile and ran out the door shouting bye to Sam and Emily I started giggling at there expressions. As I stood out outside on the porch I heard The house fill with booming laughter.

I started to walk out the drive when my name was called. Swivelling around to see Paul just a few yards in front of me he asked "can we talk" I nodded my head and followed him towards a trail in the woods wanting an explanation...

 **Authors Note**

Drama happens in the chapter eventually, and I am planning a lot for the next. A little bit of Bella bashing and brook will find out sam's second name...confused think back to the first chapter (Hint,Hint)

I was up till 12 o'clock writing this as I had been out all day. I almost thought I had deleted the whole thing as I'm writing it on my phone. Actually panicked for a while, but then I figured out I had opened a new page ally me. Lol

Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter will update both stories again soon, please do tell me if any mistakes were made as I was tired when writing this. And if you have any ideas feel free to leave them and I'll find a way to add them in.

Thank you

Willow X


	7. Imprint

**Disclaimer**

Everything but OC and plot belongs to Stephanie Meyer

 **Authors Note**

Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews I know that Charlie is not being a good parent but I haven't put him in that many chapters. And thank you to A.M.H7 for the comment you made my day : D

OoO

I trailed behind Paul, he hadn't spoke a word but helped me over logs and moved branches out of the way. He eventually came to a stop and sat down in a log with a heavy sigh, placing my hand on his arm I sat down,sliding my arm down and into my lap I could feel his muscles loosen up.

He looked down at me his eyes soft as he started " I'm sorry that we had to come all the way out here, the packs just to dam nosey" he chuckled humourlessly, sighing once again he ran a hand through his choppy black hair. I made it easier for brown eyes.

"Why did you make up excuses not to see me?" I asked hurt.

"I wasn't aloud" I was about to ask why when he started again " I - you see before I shifted I got angry pretty easily, that was intensified when I became what you saw today..." I nodded " I just didn't want to hurt you, you seen what happened to Emily it wasn't a bear" I gasped.

"It was Sam?" I guessed, Paul nodded his face glum " I don't want that to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself" why did he care so much about me. I voiced my thoughts. Brown eyes looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked, why did he look at me like that, he just shook his head and laughed.

"Did it hurt" I blurted out, "did what hurt?"

"You know when you turn into a fur ball" Paul laughed at my choice of words and answered "The first shift yes, it fella like your bones are breaking then re-snapping into place, but that's only the first shift now it's just like a second nature"

"So when did you first shift" I asked wanting to know more, I had forgiven him for not meeting me. "I was 17 so that was last year"

"Did you have to drop out of school" he nodded

"But it's fine I'll be stuck here till I die anyway" I didn't like the thought of Paul dying.

We had talked about the wolves for a few more minutes, I had thought I knew everything about the pack but Paul had one more thing.

I sat anxiously awaiting to see what else there was. I gave brown eyes a few moments to think over what he was going to say, it must be important as he was taking his time,his eyes flashing with different emotions recalling a flashback.

He cleared his throat signalling he was ready "well there's another wild thing apart from our enhanced eye sight, hearing and running, we also do something called imprinting" Paul's eyes filled with adoration as he explained " When you look into her eyes it's not gravity holding you to the ground it's her, she's the reason for living your reason for existing, you would do anything for her be anything her friend, her protecter, her lover" his eyes sparkled as he got further into explanation.

"You sound like someone who has experienced it" he nodded, I suddenly felt sick my emotions going haywire at the thought of Paul with someone else I didn't like it, "well who-whoever it is she's one luck girl" I said trying to be calm, not wanting to show him how much it effected me, Paul laughed I turned to him with a raised eyebrow, why was he laughing?

"Well that lucky girl has blue eyes, dark brown hair a small frame" I stopped listening not wanting to know who it was that's until nine words changed my life. "That girl is sitting right in front of me"

"What me?" I asked unsure was it me plain old me. He laughed "of course its you"

"Well your gonna have to take me out on a date first" I said teasingly

"That can be arranged" he whispered huskily, I fought away the shiver.

"Whatever you say brown eyes" I slapped my hands over my mouth oh no I went to far, it's to easy to be myself around him

"What did you say?" He asked

"nothing!" I answered embarrassed I can't believe I had just said that, I looked down at my feet, Paul put a finger underneath my chin lifting it up towards his eager eyes " you can trust me you know" he said, I sighed "it's just when we first met you didn't tell me your name so I resorted to calling you brown eyes" I was always confident but with Paul I was shy, something very unlike me.

He laughed "that's cute sweetheart" again with the 'sweetheart' it makes my heart beat like crazy. He stood up taking my hand and pulling me along as we walked out way back, sending a shock up my arm and my already frenzied heart spiral.

"You know I can hear you heart" he said with a cocky grin, I just stuck my tongue out and gave him the middle finger laughing along with him. After a while of walking in silence Paul said " can I ask you a personal question, seeming as you know about my wolf?"

"It only seems fair"

"Do you only live with your father" I nodded once "did your mum and dad separate like?" I thought of how I would say this, my mother wasn't a touchy subject for me as I hardly knew her and I have gotten many questions about her.

"Emm well my mother isn't Bella's as we are step sisters" I muttered "my mother was Quileute hence the tan skin, she...she dies when I was 5..." I trailed of, I didn't know what else to say.

"What was her name"Paul questioned

"Abbey Uley" I said confidently, he had stopped mid stride, "Paul? Are you okay" he snapped out of it at my panicked voice.

"Yeah we need to go, I need to figure something out, wait here" he said rushed that I had to strain to hear him. He went behind a tree, seconds later he came out as a grey wolf, so this was Paul's form, I admired his shiny grey coat with black undertones, he was cute.

"Your beautiful" I softly mumbled, the wolf in front of me barked and lolled its tongue out to one side which I soon realised was supposed to be a laugh, I walked over to him and scratched behind her ear, I always do this to Chloe's dogs.

He seemed to like it as I got given a big slobbery lick, "is that your way of getting to kiss me" I joked laughing. Paul nudged me with a wolf grin plastered on his furry face and his brown orbs sparkled with amusement.

Brown eyes nudged me again and swung his head towards his back, I noticed what he wanted me today but I wasn't sure. "Y-you want me to get on you?" I asked timidly. Paul nodded his big wolf head bobbing up and down. He crouched low down so I could swing my leg over his huge body. Once I was on comfortably I gripped his fur as he shot through the woods it was exhilarating I felt free I laughed freely as he ran faster, the trees blurring.

All to soon it was over and I was climbing of him. Paul instantly ran behind a tree and phased out coming back in nothing but cut offs. I started at his sculpted chest. "Like what you see sweetheart" he said waggling his eyebrows, ending in me smacking his chest. That probably hurt me more than him.

"That was amazing, you have to let me go again sometime" I said dancing around him as he laughed I turned round to hug him, it was like the time I hugged him in the car but I hugged him first, the electric current was still their. Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked into Emily's, I was getting used to being around him even though my heart was beating like crazy.

Paul lead us over to Sam none of the pack were there as it was quite late. "Sam" he said as said man turned around to look at us.

"I need to talk to you about something" I looked up at Paul confused but he just whispered wait. I nodded as we sat down on the couch across from Sam, Emily entered a few moments later.

"This is about your family, did your father Joshua have a sister" Paul asked. Sam thought for a moment before nodding, "what was her name" he questioned more. Sam once again thought "abbey Uley" he said a few seconds later, I gasped "your my cousin" I asked Sam, he looked at me shocked, I still had someone related to my mother...

OoO

 **Authors Note - PLEASE READ**

Woop woop Brooklyn finally knows about the imprint, I know she took it well but she likes Paul already. I just want to ask what I should do for my next chapter I would like to know what you guys want.

Also if you like Bella bashing go read my Jacob and OC story there's going to be quite a lot in that and I'm already planning for eclipse. As I know a few of use asked for some of Bella bashing

I also won't be updating as frequently as school is starting again but I'll try my best

Thank you

Willow X


	8. Cousins

**Disclaimer**

I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer dose

Authors note

Sorry it's been a few days I've been pilled with homework hope use can understand x

OoO

"your my cousin" I asked Sam, he looked at me shocked, I still had someone related to my mother

"What?what are you on about" same asked he clearly didn't get it.

"My mother was your fathers sister" I clarified, I actually had someone on my mothers side I thought they were all dead.

"Really, what happened to abbey" he asked eagerly, they must have been close.

"Sam!" Paul snapped, having thought that I would be upset at Sam's outburst "it okay Paul" I said as I held up my hand "well Sam she...she died 5 years after I was born" his face fell, did he not know?

OoO

That's how it was until I had to get home before Charlie got worried. Just me telling Sam about our mother and some things about myself with Paul jumping in a few times.

Paul offered to take me home which I accepted, the fact that he was a wolf was quite normal to me now after a few hours of knowing, he just had another side of him that would sometimes come out but he was still the same just in a different body.

"Sorry" Paul said sincerely, why was he saying sorry. "What for?" I asked.

"For transforming in front of you" he said his tone soft, I laughed "it should be me saying sorry for my sister slapping you she didn't have a reason to do that"

He chuckled "didn't feel a thing" Paul said as he tapped his head "wolf thing" I smirked "mind giving her a slap for me" she had started to get on my nerves.

"I would just for you but I don't want to break her face" I frowned but perked up "it's okay I'll do it, it will happen sometime soon" he laughed along with me.

We reached my house my fathers cruiser parked in the drive, I sighed I didn't want to leave Paul.

"I'll see you later Paul"

"Wait do you want to come to a bonfire at first beach tomorrow, you will get to hear the legends" he said hopefully, nodding I answered excited "yes! I would love to" he leaned over and kissed my cheek, me blushing as I said "night brown eyes" his eyes lighting up. I smiled.

"Night blue eyes" he answered cheekily. "Hey! You can't use that, that's my line" I whined

"Well I already did sweetheart" I shook my head as I made my way up the path towards the house turning around to wave at Paul once again like the last time. I entered the house sadly when Paul drove away I wish we had more time, but it's okay I'm seeing him tomorrow.

"So did Paul say he didn't want to see you again" Bella sneered as I was taking my shoes of, I laughed "yeah he told me that he phone you up instead" I said I was a good lier so I hopped she believed it, she did her face lit up "really, I mean he's no Edward but he does look better than Jacob" chuckling I answered "I'm kidding Bella, he wanted to meet up again" I started walking to my bedroom that was downstairs thanks to Bella before I entered I spat "you know not every boy is going to fall down at your feet" I slammed the door after that, Charlie had went to bed as it was a hard day at the station.

OoO

 **authors Note**

I know it's short the next one will be longer, but I wanted to put something up for you guys so here it is.

what do you want the next chapter to contain I would love the suggestions

Thank you

Willow X


	9. Bonfire

Authors Note

Omg almost 100 followers thank you all so much

I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I would have like to believe me I love writing this fan fiction but school and having a social life has gotten in the way along with writing my other story which I am now deleting to have more time to write this but don't worry for those of who have been reading that one I promise that I will write another Jacob and OC soon in the future

Hope you all understand and I thank you all so much for the support it helps a lot

OoO

I was ecstatic, my best friends were coming back today and Paul had invited me to the bonfire tonight.

piper and Chloe had come over to help me with getting ready. We were all at mine sitting on my bed painting our nails while gossiping about what had happened over the past week they had both been away. Of course I didn't tell them about the packs secret I would never do that to them...to Paul.

It was another hour of talking until i had to get changed I slipped on my black skinny jeans a white t-shirt and one of my favourite red and black checkered flannel I topped the look of with my white vans and applied some light makeup. I didn't want to try that hard but I also wanted to look nice, that's what Chloe had said to me when she handed me the outfit.

We all headed out the door and into the car on the way we were blasting tunes and dancing around like lunatics. On the street people gave us weird looks but that only made us laugh, after 20 minutes of my friends driving we made it to first beach unscathed.

I hoped out the truck waving to them both and saying a thank you as they left me standing there on the pebbles just of the beach, I was now nervous to meet all the pack and to see Paul.

Walking down towards the beach I spotted a huddle of muscled guys standing around a pile of wood, instantly I knew it was the pack. My feet hit the soft sand as I continued to walk towards the group the butterflies in my stomach growing with every step.

One of the more tall and buffer out of all the boys turned his head in my direction I was going to run the other way and back out of coming down here at all but when I looked closer into the darkness I recognised Paul's sculpted jaw and cheek bones a long with his straight nose and those deep brown orbs I could stare into forever.

A smile crept it's way onto his lips then his mouth upturned into a blown out grin. I'm pretty sure that my face matched his own as he approached me only taking him three long strides to get over, he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around making me laugh.

As Paul put me down he kept his arms on my waist for a few more seconds as I steadied myself. "You came" he said as he pulled his arms back and folded them over his chest. "well of course I did couldn't stand you up now could I" I joked patting his shoulder as I stepped around his huge frame and walked towards the group. I heard Paul's deep laughter as he followed after me. I breathed deeply trying to steady my rapid heart as the electricity of Paul's touch had happened again.

I came to a halt just a few steps away from the group chatting around the fire, I felt a warm hand press into the small of my back craning my neck around to see Brown eyes with his crooked grin as he looked down at me, as I looked up to him all my nerves melted away I smiled softly up at him indicating I was ready.

Paul cleared his throat his hand still on my back for comfort. Different pairs of heads turned away the conversations cutting of, "guys this is Brooklyn Swan" Paul introduced me to the pack even though I had already meet some of them I still was shy as they all looked at me. I noticed that Jacob wasn't among the faces but I didn't ask about it.

A chorus of hellos were given out to me I heard someone else above them all saying hello shorty , jerad I laughed as I spotted him sitting with a girl he turned around giving me a cheeky grin, the group all turned back to what they were doing before Paul took me round telling me the new people's names and letting us have a chat. It took about 20 minutes for me to get introduced to everyone, they were all so nice but could talk for ages which I liked. I found myself liking Kim i soon learned that she was jerad's imprint.

I was starting to feel more comfortable with them all and had made a few conversations without Paul with me which surprised me as I was hesitant to talk not because I wasn't confident it was just because I wanted them to like me as they were practically the boy I was beginning to like family.

"So giant you got yourself a good one" I exclaimed winking at Kim she giggled sitting at jerad's side. "Shut up shorty" he grumbled I laughed along with Kim " aww jer jer are you still annoyed you lost that bet to little me" I teased he grimaced at the nick name which got me laughing again.

"Hey! I was in that bet to" Embry whined sitting down on a log beside Kim "stop the whining use just know not to bet against me again" I said as I ruffled both there hairs making the two wolves growl I giggled skipping over to Paul who was with Sam and Emily.

They seemed obvious to me so I crept up behind Paul bringing my hand up to my mouth to signal to Sam and Emily to not say anything I was about to pounce when two hands snaked around my waist I looked down to see his hands I couldn't think any longer as I was dragged around to sit on the log beside Paul. I huffed and crossed my arms grumbling about stupid werewolf senses causing the three of them to laugh. I muttered more things under my breath.

"Aww come on Brookie don't be like that" Paul said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll get you someday lahote" I promised while sinking into his side my head resting on his shoulder he was just so warm.

"So brook do you want to come to mine tomorrow to prepare some things for a BBQ we are having on Sunday which you are invited to of course" Emily asked from across the log.

"If that would not be a problem I would love to but I have dance practice first but after I could come up"

"That would be perfect thank you brook" I smiled at Emily as I went back to turn around to Paul

"Will you be coming to the BBQ?" I asked him as I looked up at his frame towering above me.

"I am if you will be there" My cheeks became red as he said this "oh is the all so great Brooklyn swan blushing" Embry teased making Quil and jerad laugh.

"Shut up Embry!" Me and Paul exclaimed at the same time making us laugh.

"Yo! Jake!" Quil shouted I peered into the darkness to see two figures walking towards us one was definitely Jacob but I couldn't make out the other.

I looked over to Paul to see him with a dark expression on his handsome face something that I don't like to see, I nudged him with my elbow softly to get him to look at me.

He gazed down at me his facial features now filled with adoration, I smiled asking him who it was before Paul could answer a voice came from the left of me

"What are you doing here?" A voice that I could recognise from anywhere sneered... It was Bella

OoO

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter

What do you think should happen next... I'm struggling for some ideas so if someone could help that would be much appreciated

Thank you

Willow


	10. First kiss

Authors Note

So I have decided to continue the story as you all seem to enjoy reading it so thank you it means a lot also I want to apologise for my spelling and grammar, I haven't been feeling well these past weeks so I hope you all understand I'm not as focused as I was,hopefully I will be better this time/An important author note at the end

OoO

I raised an eyebrow at the person before me "what am I doing here,what are you doing here?" I spat. She was going to ruin my whole day, hasn't she done enough.

Bella smirked obviously happy with my reaction "well I got invited here, what did you get.. Oh wait you probably annoyed them so much they had to invite you"

My anger flared,my eyes blazing as I stood up. How dare she, how dare she say that to me Bella is the one who doesn't belong here, she's not an imprint she just has poor Jacob wrapped around her little finger, I truly felt sorry for the kid. All she wanted was attention and to grab anyone or anything that mattered to me. I've honestly had enough of her shit.

Paul could see how this was effecting me as I sized her up quickly his hand shot out to grab mine as I advanced towards my sister, no she's not even that. I looked back at brown eyes he was shaking his head at me his eyes telling me not to do it. I was about to argue with him but then I remembered all the people here Kim,Emily, the pack, my own cousin. I nodded softly at Paul.

"You know what Bella think what you want, I don't really care" I seethed trying hard not to turn round and slap some sense into her, but I knew that was wrong with all the people here,that would not be a good first impression.

She sniggered thinking she had gotten to me, oh how wrong she was. I sat back down next to Paul when the two left to see the rest of the pack.

"Brooklyn" Paul said asking for my attention, turning slowly I gazed up into his brown eyes my blue eyes connecting with his, it was as if we knew everything about each other by that one look, I felt safe and cared for as I stared up at them.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I was calm now that little princess Bella had left to go pester some of the guys I wished them the best of luck.

"Yeah" I whispered leaning back into his side not caring about anything to do with Bella.

"We are going to head of" Sam said standing up and linking arms with Emily looking down at her, his gaze was fixed on her as he said this his eyes filled with adoration and love. I wondered if me and Paul looked at each other that way. I snuck a glance at him to find out he was looking at me, I blushed deeply then looked to Emily and my cousin so Paul didn't see.

"see you later big cuz, Emily" I said standing up to hug them both, when I stepped back the couple were smiling down at me, I actually felt like I belonged here I never want to leave them.

I turned around to find Paul standing up a couple of meters away from me, I smiled up at him while raising my brow.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" I nodded in response stepping over the log to join him,before walking away from the small group I went and said goodbye getting hugs from the guys which I swear crushed a few organs they were like animals...oh well maybe they are, I also got pulled into a hug by Kim, I could see us becoming great friends, I left promising that I'll see them all tomorrow.

"Bye!" I shouted as I linked arms with Paul who had already said his goodbyes as we walked away the murmurs of "bye brook" could be heard I laughed leaning into Paul for his body heat as it was getting cold, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as if he knew what I was feeling, we were so in sync it was weird but I liked it.

I had noticed that Bella and Jacob were not with the group I crossed my fingers hoping that we didn't run into them.

We walked down the pebbled beach side by side just enjoying the company, no talk was needed it felt right without it.

"Hey, wanna see who can throw a rock the furthest" I challenged turning to face Paul with my eyebrows raised playfully.

"Aww your on shorty" I glared up at him as he ruffled my hair, fixing it I picked up some pebbles from the beach.

Standing beside Paul on the waters edge we throw our stones in turns pointing out when they went further than the others and laughing when it failed.. Well when I didn't throw far.

In the end Paul won not that it was a surprise I mean he does have an advantage.

"So what do I get for winning?" Brown eyes asked slinging his arm around me.

"Oh so you want something" I teased smirking at him as he nodded.

"Well it depends what you want" Pauls eyes lit up as a crooked smile set upon his face. He had an idea.

"How about a kiss" he asked cockily, I laughed this boy was really growing on me and fast.

"What's that?" I wondered pointing up to the sky when Paul looked up to I quickly ran across the pebbles, I knew he was right behind me but I kept going.

"Got ya!" He exclaimed lifting me up from behind I shrieked trying to swat his hands away.

Brown eyes put me down and turned my frame around to face him our eyes locking instantly the air humming around us as we inched closer, like a magnet forcing us together, slowly preparing ourselves for what was going to happen.

I closed my eyes as Pauls hot breath brushed over my face as I let out my own shaky one, finally our lips locked moving in sync - people always said that your first kiss was always awkward but this was definitely not everything felt amazing with him as if we had already done it a million times. I came back to reality when I had to pull back for air, opening my eyes I glanced up to see Pauls intense gaze filled with love, I smiled.

"Well that was good" I said laughing as he joined in grabbing my hand and walking back towards the small car park.

"That was more than good" Paul murmured, leaning into him I wondered what this would mean for us, are we boyfriend and girlfriend or was it just the heat off the moment. I dismissed that thought it felt to personal just to be that.

I sighed snuggling deeper into his side as we walked further away from the calming waves of the ocean and the gentle breeze.

"Oh shit" I whispered, Paul imidiatly picked up on my panick "what is it?" He asked concerned and alert.

"I don't have a ride home, I got dropped of by piper and Chloe"

"What, you think I'm going to leave my girlfriend after that, I'll take you home" I blushed embarrassed at the word girlfriend.

"Is that what we are now" I playfully said nudging Paul in the side.

"Well only if you want to" he quickly covered up hesitantly waiting for my answer.

Laughing I nodded at him while I hopped in brown eyes car when he opened the door for me "oh thank you kind sir"

"Oh my pleasure m'lady" he replied starting up the car which spluttered in protest. We both ended up laughing.

"You know Paul, I think you just are a big softy inside only using a fake demeanour to cover up your true self, you need to show the real side more often it suits you better" I muttered. He didn't answer for a few seconds which got me worried...did I just muck my chance of happiness up.

"I think your right sweetheart, but it's you who brings out that side" I blushed and turned away.

A finger went under my chin gently turning my face towards the prying eyes of Paul, My wolf, My protecter, my boyfriend I internally screamed at that.

"Don't hide your face from me" he whispered huskily making me blush even further, which was so unlike me.

"Hey,stop doing that" I exclaimed poking his side. I narrowed my eyes when he chuckled.

Paul pulled up beside my fathers cruiser and switched of the engine, I swivelled around to face him unbuckling the seatbelt as I did so.

"Will I see you tomorrow at Emily's?" I asked hopeful, he nodded in answer.

"I've got patrol tonight so I can't come get you in the morning, I'll send Kim down to get you"

"Okay" I stopped for a few seconds "Paul, be careful out there" he laughed.

"I don't need to be I'm designed to kill bloodsuckers brook"

"Paul!, I'm serious, please just promise me" I pleaded with him, I couldn't imagine all the things that could go wrong.

"I promise princess" he murmured reaching over to pull me closer to his body, he planted a kiss on top of my hair as I buried my head in his shoulder.

"I will see you tomorrow" I said unwilling detangling myself from him, I pecked his cheek before hoping out and walked my way up to the door. It made my heart warm and fuzzy that he didn't leave until I was safely inside.

I took of my shoes and jacket before following the buzz of the Tv I stepped into the living area to find my father siting on the couch watching the game. I plonked myself down beside him as I rested my head on his shoulder, I missed staying up late and chatting about anything.

"Hey kiddo" Charlie greeted me throwing his arm around me.

"Hey dad" I mumbled, thinking of the good old days "you know dad, I miss the old day where it was just me and you" I know it was a selfish thing to say but I could tell he missed it to we had just been caught in vortex Bella

"Yeah me to kid" and that how it carried in we forgot about the zombie upstairs and focused on catching up it was good he told me all about his work and fishing also about how he was sorry about putting Bella first and not doing it equally, which I appreciate and I told him about me and the pack along with my growing relationship with Paul, it turns out my dad has heard of him saying he was a good kid and also that he wanted to meet him, to be honest the chat about my new boyfriend turned out better than expected. We agreed to do this another night as we both went our separate ways me continuing down the hallway and him going upstairs

I flopped onto my bed not bothering to change as I drifted of to sleep with the thought of my first kiss with Paul

OoO

Authors note

Thanks for following and reviewing it makes me happy that you all seem to be enjoying my first fan fiction

I also want to ask your opinion in something, someone suggested it to me but I have also been thinking about it as well and that is if I should make Brooklyn shift? As she has a bit of Quileute blood? What do use think please leave your comment on this so I could decide weather to or not or if I should do a pregnancy instead

One one more thing sorry for the long authors note but I want to start writing another fanfic but I don't know which pairings to go for if you could also leave suggestions on that I would be very happy

Thank you all

Willow X


	11. Day with the pack

**Please read both authors note they are important to the story and review if you can suggest anything**

Thank you guys for reviewing I have decided probably to make her shift as I think it would be cool for her to help Leah when she shifts and to grow close to the pack also I plan on doing this past the new born battle so I think it would be good to have them both look out for each other. I'm not sure I will see what comes to mind when writing.

Right on with chapter 11

OoO

I woke up to the sounds of the birds and the patter of rain which was constant around here, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I looked over at my bedside cabinet searching for my phone with one hand I brought it close to my face pressing the home button reading the time - 7:00, practice was at 8:00. I sighed in content stretching my muscles to hear the sickining pop, the joys of dancing.

I padded into the down stairs bathroom once I eventually climbed out my bed, while doing my daily routine my mind drifted of to think about the one and only Paul Lahote not that this was rare, mostly every second of the day was filled with him stuck in my thoughts, I knew that I was his imprint but I felt like we would still be this close without it.

walking back to my room I got ready for dance and pack a fresh set of clothes for Emily's after, didn't want to smell that would be bad with all the wolves enchanted sent, shudder I would hate to smell that.

Eating my breakfast I waited on piper to pick me up as Kim was getting me from the studio. I found myself getting even more excited each passing moment to see Paul again after what happened last night, one I would never forget and to also hang out with the pack.

A horn blared outside startling me from my thoughts I stood from my spot on one of the miss matched dining chairs to walk over to the window to peer out.

Noticing it was pipers car I gathered my things and locked the doors and windows, one of the many thing I had to do, fun of being the chief of police daughter. Stepping out the front door which I also had to lock, my father was working and Bella...well I don't know or care where she went.

Quickly I sprinted to the beat up truck to avoid getting soaked. I jumped in to a laughing friend, I glared at her

"Oh Brooklyn that's not a nice way to greet your best friend" she exclaimed with false hurt I laughed, it was good to catch up on our lives this was really the only time we saw each other or at school but we were all okay with it as it just meant we had more to talk about when we met up.

The 20 minute car ride was filled with me talking about Paul, piper was estatic for me which made me happy, I promised her that she could meet Paul and the pack after I had arranged it with Sam. Piper became quite after that I wondered why.

We arrived at the dance studio and walked inside for another painful practice. An hour later we were released both of us moaning as we walked well more hobbled to the car park. We both laughed and embraced before heading of separately.

Scanning the car park I spotted Kim waving her hands in the air in my direction giggling I made my way over.

"Hey Kim, could you be any less hyper" I asked still laughing to which she joined in.

"Eh.. That's just something you gonna have to cope with" she said as we climbed up the step to her jeep.

"Well we will be a good match then" in reply I got a vibrant smile.

It was only a few minutes to La Push but the conversation was flowing as we found out different things about each other. I told her about my kiss with Paul making her jump in her seat squealing.

She was persistent that I had to show her some of my dance moves to which I had to agree, I wonder if Jerad had ever said no to her cause I couldn't.

"You know you sounded like a pig when I told you about last night" we both entered the house together once again laughing.

As we entered the main area all pairs of eyes were turned on us, but the ones I longed to see were not there, he must be on patrol.

That made me sad but I brightened up when I realised he would be back soon.

"Hey guys have you never seen to girls laughing before" I asked flicking Embry on the back of his head then prancing into the kitchen. While Kim and Jerad had a little moment.

"Hi Emily" I chirped resting against the counter. She turned around to greet me with a smile.

I then remembered I was still in my dance clothes,Oh god I must stink.

"Em..Emily do you mind if I use your toilet" I asked politely. She directed me towards the room telling me that I didn't have to ask.

I made my way down the homely corridor and into the bathroom. The little cabin was so cute and inviting, when I get my own house I would take inspiration it was just so warm and well lovely just like everyone here.

After I was changed I walked back to the kitchen to see Kim was now there to. An idea popped into mind as I tiptoed behind them.

"BOO!" I shouted making them both jump and turn around with big eyes,in the end lets just say I was doubled over with laughter until I got hit on the head with Kim's wooden spoon making me protest.

"Okay, Okay what can I do to help"

That was how it started we got to work preparing for the barbecue the chatter of us 3 filling the kitchen.

I was in the middle of mixing cake batter when warm,strong arms wrapped around me from behind they could only belong to one person, Paul.

I turned around my back again the marble counter as I stared up at him his 6'3 figure a couple inches over my 5'6 which was tall for a girl.

"Hi" I whispered shyly to which he grinned his deep brown eyes bright.

"Brook don't let him have anything" Emily warned. I looked to my side to see Pauls hand moving closer to the already made cupcakes.

I whacked his hand away with my own. Grumbling he leaned down towards me, quickly I turned my head to the side so he got my cheek and picked up my batter covered spoon and plonked a bit on his nose,the brown substance running slowly down his face. Kim and Emily tried to cover there laughter as I said whoops giving him an innocent smile.

Pauls face became machevious as he looked at me coming closer, I ducked out of his arms shoting of into the living room.

"Sam! Protect me" I shouted hiding behind him moving the opisite way Paul moved.

"Sam your no good" I exclaimed and started running again. I made a mistake when I was stuck in the hallway with Paul advancing towards me as I stepped backwards.

I stopped when I hit something "what ya doing pipsqueak?" Oh no it was Jerad, not good the two Bestfriends cornering me.

"Running from him" I said pointing toward my boyfriend. "What did you do?" He questioned

"I only put cake batter on his face" I whined pleading with my eyes to let me past.

I was about to say something else when I was slung over Jerad's shoulder and passed to Paul.

"You traitor!" I shouted at him as brown eyes made his way to the front door with me dangling from his shoulder.

I looked to my side seeing the pack huddled at the door frame laughing or smirking glaring at them all before I was out the door.

"Paulllll" I whined, it wasn't a bad view to be honest, someone did his squats.

"Whattt" he mimicked my voice "put me down!" I was getting head rush.

Thankfully he did what I asked, looking around I noticed we were not far from the beach. For the second time today I was looking into his eyes, I shook my head the chocolate was still on his nose, luckily I had some clean tissues in my jumper pocket.

Standing on my tiptoes I layed one hand on his cheek as I whipped the batter of his face after I got it all off I removed my hand then kissed the same spot.

His smile lit up my day as he leaned down to kiss my nose lightly making me giggle and grab his hand pulling him with me as I walked toward Emily's.

"You know Brooklyn I'm really starting to fall for you more than I thought possible" he whispered huskily in my ear, causing me to hold back a shiver.

"Me to Brown eyes, me to" I whispered back swinging our hands as we walked.

"Hey Paul what would happen if the Cullen's come back" I asked hesitantly I didn't want Paul to get angry. "Well for one we can't come in our wolf form past the border and your half sister would probably go back to that leech" he paused then his eyes became narrowed "I will never let one of them touch you brook" he said seriously looking down at me.

"I know Paul, I trust you and don't worry I won't go near one on purpose"

We had reached the house and walked straight inside "did y'all miss me" I drawled in a fake accent.

"Of course we did shorty" Jerad said looking over Kim who was sitting on his lap, they were so cute together. I looked up at Paul his handsome face which was stone hard as he looked out into the forest as if looking for something, I touched his arm,slowly I could see all his muscles relax slightly from there tense state something was up I was sure to ask about it later on.

I smiled over in there direction " oh Jacob your here" I said with a bright smile and hopping over to him to give a hug we had known each other since birth from our fathers and being the same age we used to hang out before Bella came.

He returned the hug with a grin "so where ya been Jake" I asked skipping back over to Paul who was now sitting on the couch, I sat next to him.

"He's been with Bella" Embry sniggered at the look Jacob shot him, I shook my head when will the kid learn she's just using him for her own uses and doesn't really care about him I could see that when she said Paul looked better than him, it frustrates me all she wants is a rebound from Edward and when, if he comes back Jake will be left.

"Oh that's nice" I said sarcastically Bella was a bore, we used to be great friends as kids but that changed when we grew up she became kind of horrible to me only and put on a polite smile for everyone else, maybe she was jealous but I wouldn't know what of every one has there own beauty. I don't know how he could stand her.

A low growl sounded from beside me I looked to see Pauls eyes set hard on Jacob across the living room, everyone didn't even glance just carried on with there discussions it must be regular for someone to growl.

He must have sent me a look of talking about Bella like that, he was head over heels for her and She didn't even acknowledge his feelings.

I calmed Paul down by brushing my fingertips along his arm in soothing manners making him relax into my touch, who new I had that effect on him.

I conversed with people across the room especially Kim we were already good friends, everyone in the pack had this sort of draw to them, I mean I have only known Paul for a few months and look where we are.

It was about an hour later that I looked up at the time to see it was 10:00 I had to get home before my dad sent out a search party.

"Do you need a ride" a voice said in my ear I turned to it to find out it was Paul, I nodded getting up and gave goodbyes to everyone,giving them all hugs and saying that I'll see them tomorrow.

Paul and I got into his truck it once agin spluttering as the engine started. I moved over to the middle seat to be closer to brown eyes I had really enjoyed today I voiced this to him.

To which he agreed. "Hey do you remember when I asked if we could go cliff diving?"

Paul nodded and added with a chuckle "yeah and I told you it's only for the big boys"

"Could we do it one time, together" I asked hopeful

"Well I think the pack were going out to do it soon I'll let you know when, Kim does it to so I'm sure I could let you do it"

"Oh you'd let me do it will you" I said with a raised eyebrow then laughed at his expression of panic "it's okay I wouldn't do it by myself and it's cute, shows that you care"

"I will always care Brooklyn" he said rolling the car to a stop.

"I will always care about you to even if you are a werwolf" I then added "you know my dad wants to meet you maybe you could do that when you take me cliff diving" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Sure,sure" he mumbled, "you never seem to bring your car and always make me drive you home anyway"

"I know but you love my company anyway" I announced

"True" Paul affirmed laughing.

"I really have to go before my dad comes to investigate your car" I said leaning over to hug him. I smiled as I felt hot lips atop of my head.

Looking up at him he brought his lips towards mine as we locked in a slow kiss which didn't last enough time, but I had to get in the house.

"Night brown eyes"

"Night B" I smiled at the other nickname climbing out the car and towards the door, I closed it behind me and leaned against the frame waiting for the rumble of the car to fade until I went to the living room to talk with my father, I had already ate at Sam's with the pack.

It was an hour later that I was in my bed snuggled under my covers after the chat to which I remembered to tell him that I found out Sam was my cousin. My father had no idea which shocked me he seemed to know everything about my mother I guess not.

I set an alarm before drifting of to sleep. Excited for tomorrow

OoO

I awoke to the trilling sound of my alarm, getting up I didn't bother to change out of my shorts and t-shirt as I would do that after my shower that I desperately needed.

It was weird Chloe was distant from me I hadn't heard from her also piper didn't text me last night like she normally does, maybe something is going on with there family, they were cousins I would ask them about it tomorrow as I planned to meet them.

I entered the kitchen to find my father sitting on his chair in the kitchen sipping his cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad" I greeted kissing him on the cheek as I passed to put a pop tart in the toaster.

"Hey brook" he acknowledged already changed for work. I sat down at the other chair eating my breakfast.

We started a small conversation when Bella walked in her hair thrown in a messy ponytail which had fallen half out over night at least she wasn't screaming anymore.

"Morning" I said deciding that I was willing to be civil, but I still haven't forgave her. I got a curt nod in return, thankfully I was finished eating and got up to go get ready for the day.

I bounded up the stairs to the only bathroom with a shower before Bella got to it. I had to be quick as I only had an hour and a half to get ready which included drying my hair which took for ages as my hair was that long and thick.

Stepping out of the warm water I wrapped a house coat around my body then sprinted back downstairs to my room, didn't want anyone seeing the mess I look after a shower lets just described it as a drownt dog.

Drying my hair then styling it into loose beach waves that cascaded down my back leaving my face as i was quite tan and didn't have any spots only adding mascara. I wandered to my closet to pick out some clothes

After 10 minutes of debating I finally decided on an outfit which was denim shorts and a grey flowy top tucked in along with a black cardigan and black nikes

Lucky it was nice outside that I could get away with shorts. I was glad that Sam and Emily had chosen a good day for the event.

skipping down the hallway and towards the door calling bye as I walked out. Knowing it was only Bella left my father had went to work while I was showering.

The car ride was quick as there was hardly any cars on the road as it was only 9:30

I entered the house, it was unusually quite for the little home even though I had only been a few times.

"Why is it so quite in here" I asked no one in particular, walking into the living area I was surprised when no one was there.

A giggle rang out from the kitchen I walked through the door. It was Kim.

"Hi" she piped giving me a hug I returned the gesture. I wondered where the boys were.

"The boys are helping Emily set up, I'm just preparing the food you know what they eat like" she chuckled along with me.

"I swear you just read my mind" I joked, joining her at the counter to help.

As we iced the cakes and wrapped up the meat and put the drinks in a cooler, our conversation drifted of to nothing in particular even though this was practically our second one it was as if Kim had been part of my life for ages.

It was now 10:30 we had half an hour until guests started to arrive "we need to start taking things out" Kim commented.

The 2 of us picked up a few items and headed into Emily's back garden which was decorated with picnic tables and bunting hanging from the trees surrounding the woods there was blankets laid out on the grass and a barbecue in the corner the thing that brought it to life was the fairy lights dotted around.

It looked amazing I would suggest to Sam that he kept it this way. Both of us put down our items on one table beside the barbecue then heading back inside to grab more, after 6 trips of back and forth we were done.

"Hey we are both wearing shorts" mentioned as we sat down on top of a table taking sips of water, it was very warm for this time in the morning.

"Oh we are" Kim confirmed laughing.

"You just copied me" I teased as she pouted.

"Eh no sister think it was you" she reckoned all we did was laugh at each other.

At that moment the boys bounded in with Emily demanding them to stop mucking around and place the wood at the back, I guess we were have a bonfire I asked Kim in a hushed voice her nodding in reply and adding "it's going to go down tonight anyway" Kim said giggling.

OoO

Authors note

Sorry to leave at it that but I wanted the party to be a separate chapter hope you all understand.

So I know I asked this in the last chapter but there was not many responses I would like to ask who you think I should pair for my next story and I will tell you guys when I've posted the first chapter once I've planned

Also the shift do you guys have any ideas about how she could get angry and become a pack member and it won't be until Maybe next chapter or the following one or not at all still undecided but if you could leave ideas it would be much better for me to decide.

Thank you all so much

Willow X


	12. Barbecue

Authors note

Hey guys I have actually now decided not to make her shift as it may ruin the story as some people had said and I would hate to do that so for those of use who wanted her to shift I could write another story on that if use would like give me your opinions, sorry for misleading

OoO

Previously

At that moment the boys bounded in with Emily demanding them to stop mucking around and place the wood at the back, I guess we were have a bonfire I asked Kim in a hushed voice her nodding in reply and adding "it's going to go down tonight anyway"

"Well with these goons it probably would" I concluded Kim laughed loudly making the boys look over in our direction.

"You know B we can hear you" Paul pointed out with a smirk, I pouted at him crossing my arms and turning away to face Kim.

"Stupid wolf hearing" I grumbled out making the huge boys laugh, I flipped them of which was a bad idea as they all laughed Louder even Emily and Kim let out a laugh.

I huffed before joining in with the group I already felt as if I belonged right here with the pack.

"right people are going to start arriving so all of use calm it" Emily scolded but she had a smile plastered on her face.

We all died down and got to work adding the last touches here and there like placing logs around the pile of drift wood which would be used for the bonfire for people to sit on.

The first people to arrive where Billy and old Quil who was greeted straight away by Quil and Jacob then soon the pack, I also joined giving Billy a hug and shook old Quil's hand I've never met him before but it was good to be polite.

The guest kept flooding in we all welcomed them and offered them drinks until the barbecue started. The back garden of Sam and Emily's was full of laughter and life as people mingled with one another.

The last people to arrive were the clearwaters I loved them all Harry was funny and hung out with my dad the most that's how I knew them, then there was sue she was close to my mother when she was still here so she considered herself as a second mother to me which I appreciated and went to talk with her sometimes they had two kids Leah and Seth, Leah was a hard shell to crack she would be a bitch to you at first but I kept coming at her, now we are quite good friends and Seth well he was sweet and caring any girl would be lucky to have him.

I ran up to them when they entered through the back door and hugged Harry and sue each, ruffled Seths long hair then pulled Leah into a hug for comfort I know what happened with her, Emily and Sam.

People seemed surprised that Leah actually liked someone, seriously you just have to pester her for the shell to open well that's how I got to her.

The rest of the pack greeted them after me, it was quite funny to see Sam awkwardly try to greet them I had to cover my laughter by resting my face in Pauls shoulder blade. I thanked the Lord when that was over Paul seemed to be amused to but I wasn't sure weather that was due to me laughing silently behind him.

Me and Brown eyes made our way around the people asking them how they were and what they had been doing, every person asked if we were a couple to which we kept smirking at, as we went to talked to Kim and Jerad I asked "are we really that obvious, I mean we weren't holding hands or anything"

"It's the way he looks at you" Kim quipped in "and the way you look at him when he's not watching you" Jerad added nodding along with his girlfriend.

"Yeah but I don't look at him" I lied, all I did was look at him and marvel over how lucky I was to have someone like Paul, any girl in there right mind would love to have him but probably only for him being super hot but I didn't care about that but it was nice to look at... But I loved his personality he was funny and caring he looked out for me which was sweet, I just love everything about him.

"Em I think you do" Kim declared

"No I don't" I argued

We both went on to have a 'yeah you do' and 'no I don't' battle until I gave up lieing "okay, okay I do look at him alright" to which Kim danced around declaring her victory the two boys had left us to go over to see Embry and Quil.

"Want to join them" I asked Kim after she had finished her celebratory dance. I motioned with my finger to be quite as I ran quietly towards them shushing Quil and Embry to not say anything when they spotted me coming up with Kim who was walking watching me.

When I was a few steps away from Paul who was facing with his back to me, I pounced jumping up on his back wrapping my arms and legs around him, he was shocked at first but quickly catches me before I slipped of.

"Hey there B" he greeted casually as if I hadn't just startled him.

"Trust test passed" I announced patting his head like a dog before I jumped of and ran over to Kim who was silently chuckling.

"You are the unexpected" she began "you should have seen Pauls face" then she began laughing again, It was contagious.

"Food!" Emily announced over the chatter of people, I've never seen so many people shut up so quickly and there were at least 30 people here.

I mean it was now about lunch time so people must be hungry, I know I was, Kim definitely was as her stomach kept gurgling which made her embarrassed and explain she hadn't had breakfast I probably made it worse by mimicking the growling. But it was okay cause I sounded like I was trying to speak to whales, well to her anyway.

We both ran over to the table before the 6 demolishers we know as the pack get there first.

"Use are the smart ones" Emily commented as she served Kim first, "just remember to keep something for yourself before chomper 1,2,3,4,5 and 6 get here" I instructed.

"Yeah I will, so what do you want?" Emily asked when Kim stood of to the side to wait "I'll just have a burger and potato salad" may as well make it look sort of healthy.

The que was now forming as we sat down on a blanket of to the back "we made a good choice" I pointed to the line which was double the size "you can just see the guys head" I said laughing as I spotted Paul and Jacob pushing each other.

"I think you should come to mine tonight to stay it would be much easier than having to drive home, my mum would love you and it would give us a chance to talk with out the buffoons hanging around us and don't worry I have clothes that could fit you" she suggested with another laugh they were like big buffoons minus the red bum.

"I think that would be good but I'll have to ask my dad I'll text him right now" when I sent the message i got an instant reply saying 'yes' "I can come" I chirped squealing with Kim.

I noticed the pack walking towards us minus Sam and Emily as they were speaking with the elders.

"What's with the pig noises" Embry asked as he sat down beside Quil and Jacob the three amigos, I stuck my tongue out at him.

Jerad sat in the middle of Kim and I and Paul sat on the other side of me. We all ate with the occasional talk, the food was amazing even for a barbecue.

The guys looked as if they had never been fed in there lives, they scoffed the meal down and I swear they only chewed once, their food there then gone. Well I would not go to a restaurant with any of them unless they learn some table manners.

We left our plates in a pile as we chatted among one another some people started to leave at 3:00 it ended up the pack being here, obviously the elders and me and Kim. Leah and Seth had headed home I felt bad for not hanging out with them but I promised them some time we would meet.

I had an idea for some fun as I had brought something with me in the back of my car. I grinned mischievously as I grabbed Kim and dragged her out the front door and towards my car which was parked at the very front, as we were walking I could feel a pair of eyes bore into the back of my head must have been Paul.

"What did you bring me to your car for?" Kim asked curiously, I put my hand on my chin in mock thought.

"Don't you think the boys look a bit flushed by the heat?" I asked opening the boot to revel four water guns, she laughed shaking her head and grabbed two while I did the same.

"Let's do this" I acted like a spy tumbling through the back entrance and peaking round the corner, motioning with my finger for Kim to move forward as the guys were not looking. I hid behind Harry then Sam who were in a group with the elders.

"Don't you come near us when shooting those things" Billy exclaimed I nodded then started to creep up to the barbecue Kim following behind. "I'm surprised they haven't heard us" Kim whispered as we hid, nodding they were just siting on the blanket across from the barbecue, I counted down "3...2...1...ATTACK!" I yelled the last bit and me in Kim popped up from our spot and started spraying them all with water they became annoyed, whoops.

I looked them all up and down they were soaked there t-shirts becoming wet and sticky. Me and Kim laughed, there faces were gold quickly I took a picture with my phone.

"RUN!" I shouted as they came towards the two of us, dropping the water guns we made a break for it running to the back door. Kim suddenly nudged me twitching her head down the way I followed where she was looking and saw it.

"Omg Kim you are genius" I whispered, the pack was slowly walking towards us thinking we were trapped.

Paul, Jerad, Jacob and Embry had picked up our water guns while Quil had a massive bottle of water from the cooler, oh god I could see how this will turn out.

I jumped of the porch railing and down to the ground beside the hose Kim following me but she went down the steps instead.

"Jerad you need to teach your girlfriend steps aren't the only way" I teased to which Kim replied "not everyone is a dancer" I laughed trying to distract the boys as Kim reeled out the hose, they were advancing on us. We finally got it out and I hid it behind my leg while Kim had a hand on the switch ready to blast water from the nosel.

"we have you cornered" Quil declared "surrender, you will not get socked" we both laughed.

"Never!" Kim shouted as she switched down the plug I aimed the hose at them as water came hurdling out soaking them all, I hadn't put it on the highest setting but it was average.

It soon turned out to a full blown water fight, Kim and I with the hose and bottles of water and the boys with the water guns.

We were all laughing and slipping on the wet ground, I probably looked a state but I couldn't bring myself to care. I handed the hose to Kim as I picked up a water bottle and dogged Quil and Embry who were soaking me so far and got to Paul who I tackled and pored water on his face soaking his hair and making water drip from his nose, we were both laughing at he shook his hair soaking me in the process. "Ugh you dog" I complained jumping of him then I realised I had been straddling him as he had slipped while I tackled making him fall on the ground, I blushed oh well he didn't seem to care.

I ran away not letting him say anything, I grabbing the water gun Paul dropped then soaked Jacob down his back then making a break for it running beside Kim who had got cornered by Jerad, so I did the only thing I could I grabbed the hose of Kim which was falling limply by her side as he moved closer, I blasted him in the face making him stumble backward.

We were soaked to the max our tops stuck to our skin and our hairs wet.

Emily and Sam eventually came out laughing at the state of us all but then said that it was enough as we would have the fire soon, which I was looking forward to. We all cleaned up taking the water guns back to my car and picking up the mess we made by pouring water bottles on one another.

I laid down on one of the clean blankets, trying to make my clothes a bit dryer when I felt a presence next to me I peaked open one eye to see brown eyes looking down at my form, quickly I shuffled over and patted the spot next to me for him to sit to which he did so.

I sat up from my position and looked at him, his Top was still wet getting stuck to his sculpted chest, his nose was still dripping with water, I probably didn't look any better. The rest of them had headed inside for the heat but I considered it still warm out.

"So did you enjoy my little plan" I asked happily lying back down and resting my head on his knee.

"Well it was a surprise, but I haven't had that much fun in a long time" he said me replying with "me to"

I honestly hadn't even with piper and Chloe, there was still that underlying thought of they might judge me because at 17 there wasn't a good reason to have a water fight. But with these lot I felt as if I could completely be myself and act sort of like a child without worrying, I guess that's why Kim hangs out with them instead of girls apart from Emily and now me.

"Your to hyper for your own good" he chuckled, oh well I mean I was hyper but I wasn't that bad.

"yeah, but what's the fun in being a bore like you" I challenged smirking at him "I'm not a bore" he argued I only raised an eyebrow in response, then he was attacking my sides tickling them I started pushing his hands away from me but he kept coming back, I was giggling histrercly as he leaned over me on the floor.

"Paul" I gasped out in between laughs "stop, please" I was going to lose my voice at this rate.

He eventually stopped but stayed leaning over me his hands resting on either side of me, I snapped my bright blue eyes to meet his deep brown ones getting transfixed in his gaze. Then in a split second his lips were on mine the sparks flying just the same as the first, as if possible I would say even more than before,

His warmth engulfed me as his lips moved over my own, him just being near made life easier. His touch eased her thoughts and his smile lit up her day.

Paul then climbed of and stood up offering his hand to help me up as well, which I accepted, just in that moment in time the guys, Kim, Emily and the elders came out the door.

"Good timing" I said still flustered, my cheeks were probably about as bright as a tomato, like they always were with Paul.

He chuckled and lead me over towards one of the logs, he sat down but I didn't sit beside him, I moved his legs and sat in the middle of them on the ground, I liked sitting on the soft grass and plus Pauls body heat was a bonus.

It ended up me and Paul were matching Jerad and Kim as they sat beside us. The pack and elders dotted around near the drift wood which would start the bonfire.

Sam through a lighter in the middle and the sticks burst into flames, they weren't the normal orange, yellow they were different, bright blues and purple swirled together as the wind picked up.

"It's so beautiful" I murmured craning my head to look at my boyfriend who was once again looking at me, "yeah it is" he said seriously looking me straight in the eyes which obviously made me blush.

I leaned my head on brown eyes leg as I watched the multi-coloured flames. Billy then started to tell the legends, I had only ever heard them from my mother when I was a baby from what I could remember, as soon as Billy opened his mouth and said the first few words I was engrossed in the story my eyes wide as I processed every word about the spirit warriors and The third wife, the night held a dead scilence as the legends were told.

My favourite part was about the third wife and what she did to protect her wolf from the cold ones. I knew looking up at Paul that I would do the same in a heartbeat no doubt about it, I stared at him as Billy went on to talk about the ancestors, his perfect face glowed in the moonlight that was shining over the trees, his face was hard as a stone as he started a Billy, but his eyes were the same as always, bright, the one thing that I loved about them.

I hadn't realised Billy had finished until Pauls gazed down at me, I gave him a big grin to which he returned and pulled me up into his lap, I sighed in content as I rested my head on the crook of his neck.

Brown eyes planted a gentle kiss on my forehead as I curled up my legs. Billy, Old Quil and Harry then left after that biding a farewell as they went, I promised Harry that I would see his family soon.

We all decided to go home after about 20 minutes of chatter about nothing in particular. Kim's house was the closest one to Sam and Emily's so the boys decided to drop us off which was nice even though we protested but Paul was determined to walk us to make sure I got there safely.

The 7 of us walked up the small dirt roads of La Push making so much noise at 9:00 I'm surprised that an old lady hadn't came out to shout at us teenagers.

We reached Kim's house which was only a 10 minute walk, I just left my car at Emily's as we would return there in the morning.

Turning around I hugged everyone and kissed Paul cheek then followed Kim into the house, today was amazing and Bella was not there to ruin it for once.

OoO

I'm loving reading all your comments they are all so lovely it makes me want to write more when use are liking my story. Girl talk next time and I may add in some drama...

I'm also going to apologise for how bad my grammar was in the first few chapters and how short they were, I am trying to fix that as I'm still learning this is my first fanfic

Thank you all so, so much

Willow X


	13. Rewriting

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've had exams to study for so I've been busy with school work I hope you can all understand, anyway I was reading this story the other day and I've decided to re write it as I'm not happy with the wording or the length of the chapters I have now posted the first chapter if you could check it out I would be happy to hear your feedback also bear in mind there will be certain parts of the original I've left in it is now renamed just maybe.

thank you

willow x


End file.
